Untitled
by Digital Skitty
Summary: -songfic- Midna awakens in the Twilight Realm, while Link is hoping to see her again. Both muse on their relationship and the last time they saw each other.


Warning: Angst. No death, no happy ending. Songfic. Also spoilers up to the end of the game.

Author's Note: I suggest you listen to Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me) by Simple Plan when reading this.

-.-.-

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light_

The redhead slowly opened her eyes. The fading rays of the sun nearly blinded her. She had been somewhere dark before… but not now. Now, this twilight just hurt to look at. Midna slowly sat up, eyes still closed. She just sat there, and tried to remember what had happened.

_I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

Why was she in this place? It was too light out; it hurt her eyes. Light… something about the light… but that didn't matter now. The twilight was beginning to feel nice on her skin, just barely warming it. Warmth… that, too, was something she could vaguely remember. Something about light and warmth… something about those two words made her feel happy inside. But the happiness was short lived; something jogged her memory slightly enough to release a torrent of pain. Something had hurt her, badly, wherever there was light and warmth…

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No, I can't stand the pain_

Link.

Hyrule.

She had left Link and Hyrule and Princess Zelda and the land of light and warmth, never to return. She had left it all for her own world. Scarlet eyes snapped open, and the redhead took in her surroundings. The Twilight Realm… She had left the light (Hyrule) and the warmth (Link) for this eternal dimness and lukewarm joy.

Link.

Link Link Link.

Link.

She missed him instantly. Midna doubled over, leaning her chest on her legs, and set her cheek on one knee. Suddenly it hurt to think. Hurt to remember. Hurt to breathe, be in this place, be in her homeland… be anywhere without Link. And she cried. Only these were normal tears, the normal sobs of the heartbroken.

But at least she had done the right thing. The land of light and the Twilight Realm must never again cross paths, for the good of both worlds…

Then why did it hurt? Shouldn't the means justify the end? She had meant to do something good… but this pain, this pain was just too strong for her to really believe that.

Then again, it was unlikely that she would be missed; she had been such an arrogant little hellion to the inhabitants of that world…

-.-.-

He would not hope.

He could not hope.

He couldn't afford to let himself hope.

But yet, Link found himself hoping for a miracle.

The sun was setting. The twilight hour would soon be upon the land. Just yesterday, at this magical time, the worlds met. But that was when the Twilight Mirror still existed…

For nearly two hours after that, he had tried to get the fragments of the mirror in vain. But it was mostly just dust and crystals. The Twilight Mirror wasn't coming back. Ever. That's what Princess Zelda had said, and she really had yet to be wrong…

In a few minutes…Link would see if the Twilight Realm was still accessible. Even if it was for a split second, and even if it cost him a lifetime of being a wolf, he would join Midna without a second thought. He had already left Epona with Ilia, but no one knew of his plan. The girl just thought that he was asking for a favor. She wouldn't exactly object to keeping Epona if this worked out, but he knew that she would miss him. So many people would miss him…

But he had been thinking of others' welfare all his life. He had always been taught to follow his heart, too. So why couldn't he be selfish enough to follow his heart now, when it really mattered to him?

It had been raining since he had given up on fixing the mirror. Hadn't stopped raining since. Still, there was enough clearness in the sky to allow him to see the sun setting near Death Mountain… The light turned golden, the rain into diamonds and jewels. Time seemed to freeze.

Link stood, soaked, in the pouring rain of twilight-lit crystals and sadness. A single, sharp ray peeked out from between the dark clouds, illuminating his face and highlighting his hair. Link stared back up at the clouds, hoping for a miracle, hoping for his Twilight Princess, hoping against hope. His blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Time resumed its normal pace.

And nothing happened.

Not a thing, except for the rain continuing to fall onto him…

_How could this happen to me?_

Link finally sunk to his knees with a wet splash in the mud. His tunic was more brown than green now, but he didn't care. Not one bit. His heart had shattered like the mirror did, only a mere day before. When Midna betrayed him and his feelings and cut their only connection to each other.

_This…this is my fault…_ The blonde hero thought, and suddenly brought his fists down into the puddles surrounding him. Finally, the tears came. _It has to be my fault…_ Courageous hero, yeah right. If only he had the courage to tell Midna not to go, she might've stayed…everything would've been better…If only he hadn't let her get injured by Zant, let her fall into depression over Zelda's sacrifice, hadn't made all those mistakes to push her away from him…

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away_

His life was the twilight. Everything was dim, shadowy, and reminded him of her. Only there would be no night, no dawn, for this twilight. Link knew that the rest of his life would be nothing but a pathetic excuse for twilight. Not living in the light, not living in the shadows…after all of the events of this bizarre adventure, Link knew he would never again look at light and darkness the same way again. Because there wasn't just light and darkness, there was twilight in between.

Link slowly stood up, his azure eyes still crying his liquid sadness. His heart was nothing more than shards, fragments, dust. Like the mirror. Like his hopes, his dreams, his lost love.

Why, why, _why_ had Midna done that? Ganondorf was defeated. So was Zant. Neither was ever coming back, and no evil could even compare to those two. There was nothing else to worry about, especially now that the Twilight Realm had a noble ruler to guide it… So why break the only bond they had?

_I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

How, how could this have happened? Was it merely the goddess' intervention? Forbidding a hero to care? To love? Why could they have been so cruel?

Or was it he, himself, who had caused it? Had he done something to upset the balance between the worlds? And Midna wouldn't have mentioned it to him if he had… It would be just like her to go off and try to fix the problem herself… Even if it broke his heart in the process…

Link suddenly just wanted to run. To get away from everything. Take out his rage, his frustration, his pain, his sorrow, out on some unfortunate monster. He just wanted to do _something_.

Boots slapping the muddy water, Link had no idea where he was running to. Or even what he was really running from. Because he definitely hadn't left his emotions behind. Link just shut his eyes, tears still streaming, unbidden, down his face. Mixing with the twilight rain and the mud. Thunder rolled overhead, deafening. As if in response to the sound, Link suddenly stopped. He was on the small cliff in Hyrule Field that he, Midna and Epona had spent time together, practicing their aim on and poking fun at the crows. It was a mistake to come here. Unwanted memories flooded into his mind.

"_Link, I really don't think you should do that," Midna, the first time they came here. Unaware of the large flock of crows living in the tree Link was about to try to climb. He had just laughed her off and took a running start at the tree. Unfortunately, not three feet from the poor thing, he smacked into a large crow. It had just flown down to investigate them, and instead, knocked the wind out of the blonde and fell to the ground limply. Link, on the other hand, just doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Midna was cackling in the background, thinking the whole thing hilarious. But then Epona whinnied, a neigh of fright. Suddenly, the sky was filled with the circling dark birds, all eyeing Link quite evilly._

_But when the crows started attacking Midna and Epona as well, all hell broke loose. Midna let loose a shriek, which Link probably would've laughed at if the situation was different, but instead he was just worried about his comrades. Epona whinnied again, but this time it was more than just fright, this was a terrified whinny. One of those horrible, huge flying monsters had just swooped down and tried to pick her up, apparently for a snack. Midna was getting swarmed by a miniature flock of crows, although trying valiantly to beat them back with fists and hair alike. And Link himself was still getting pelted by the birds._

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me_

_Epona neighed again, though it sounded more like a shriek. Another one of the giant creatures had flown in, trumpeting loudly. Link drew his bow, but he didn't have time to release any arrows because of the crows. _

_Finally, he took out his Clawshot in one hand and sword at the other. And basically he went crazy attacking all of the flying things. Midna and Epona very nearly both got carried off, but after a few slices with his sword, he rescued both companions and scared the rest of the crows off. And then he had collapsed, panting and hurt because of all those sharp little beaks and claws._

_And then Midna had laughed at him, again. "I had told you not to climb that tree!" She teased. _

That was one of the first times he had rescued Midna, however minor a threat it was from. Link had to smile through his tears at the memory of Midna's laugh. It was like some happy, beautiful melody that wouldn't get out of his head…

Why couldn't he stop thinking of her? She wouldn't leave him alone, though it had felt like such a long time since he had seen her last. A whole day without her company. It felt like an eternity.

Unbidden, one of the times she had saved him came into his mind's eye.

_It had been the first time they went to visit Princess Zelda. Link-the-wolf had been fending off creatures of all sorts, and was exhausted. The chain around his paw seemed as heavy as lead, and the little imp who had the gall to _ride _on him was even heavier. It was probably that tiredness that allowed the flying monster to swoop in without him noticing. Midna was the one who warned him, but was too late, his delayed reflexes hadn't saved him. The creature squawked loudly and collided with him, trying to claw at him. Instead, the wolf jumped backwards, but forgot they were on a very steep roof. Next thing he knew, he was hanging onto the gutter by only his front paws, and the creature was closing in. Link howled desperately, wondering where Midna had gotten to. Had she fallen off and plummeted to her death? Or had she just run away from the monster? Either way, it looked like the wolf was on his own._

_But the little imp had chosen that time to turn up, landing with the traditional thump on the flying thing's back, and apparently controlling it. She cackled, and forced it to fly high over the battlements. Then, she reached over and raked the creature's wing with her sharp little clawed fingers. Next thing he knew, Midna was helping him back up onto the roof with her hair and the creature squawked one last time before plummeting on the other side of the roof. "You stupid beast." She merely stated as he shook himself on and she jumped back onto him. _

_I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread_

He hadn't really appreciated what she had done for him at the time, given her rudeness toward him, but now he was thankful.

The memory warmed his broken heart, but it only made the pain, the harsh reality, of her leaving him all the much more real. Link sat down on the edge of the overhang, running his gloved hands through the wet grass. This spot, the twilight, and even the rain reminded him of her. And everything would. He missed her that badly. The rain continued, heedless (or maybe encouraging) his sorrow. Running down regardless of the world. Running down, and Link felt like it would never stop. He hoped it would never stop. It helped him cope, somehow.

So many things had happened when it rained. Just in his life, but mostly important memories he would cling to. Memories of Midna and their time together. Sad memories, now. And they would forever be sad if he never saw her again. Be it Princess or Imp, he just wanted to see her again. If she was a Princess, he'd run to her, hold her in his arms and kiss her, hoping that she would forgive him. If she was an imp, heck, he wouldn't care; he'd do the same thing. Even if he was a wolf he'd lick her face and bark and wag his tail and do whatever else it was that wolves did when they're overjoyed.

Or even if he could somehow rewind time itself. He would start the whole thing over, and make every second with her count. He wouldn't let Zant, or Ganondorf, or anyone hurt her. He would keep her from breaking the mirror, too. Why couldn't he control time?

At least he would have his memories of that cherished time spent with her…

_I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

He missed her so badly that it was a tangible feeling in the air. He reeked of a broken heart, a broken will. The rain continued to beat down on him, and thunder clapped off in the distance. The storm was leaving him. Why did even the weather have to mock him? Link glared at the clouds above him, turning his face upward. The raindrops hit his eyes and made him blink, but he kept glaring at the sky. He was still crying, unable to stop trying to release his emotions.

"These are for you!" He finally shouted to the uncaring sky. "These tears are for you! Why can't you see them?! Why won't you dry them for me?!" His voice rose in a scream, and finally he collapsed on the wet ground and beat the grass until his fists ached. He had taken action all his life, it seemed, and now he was doomed to be powerless and unable to do a thing against something he actually wanted to do something about. Cruel irony.

He needed to do something about this. It was tearing him apart from the inside. Perhaps Princess Zelda could help him, somehow? Or maybe he could ask the goddesses? There had to be some way back into the Twilight Realm…

But he knew it wouldn't work. Nothing would. Zelda and Midna had both been right in the fact that the shattered Twilight Mirror was the only bond between the realms. And the Twilight Princess had made sure that it would stay broken throughout the ages. There was nothing he could do.

Nothing.

Nothing at all.

He was doomed to a life of twilight and nothingness. And that's all there was to it.

_How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

Midna probably didn't even miss him. She hadn't cared about him before, and she wouldn't care about him now. She had always disliked him, he knew. So why couldn't he suck it up and move on? Because he hadn't disliked her, he hadn't thought she was evil, or annoying, or a traitor. He thought of her as a friend, a companion, a comrade in battle. In fact, his best friend, and even more than that…the hero of Hyrule loved the little Twilit, even when she was an imp. Her beautiful body now only increased the love he felt for her. Even if it wasn't returned.

But then, a miracle happened. A cruel miracle. From the between the raindrops, a single, bright drop fell. It wasn't a raindrop, Link realized. And it didn't fall, it more floated down, right in front of his face. The little drop of liquid was identical to the tear that shattered the mirror. It was a tear. From Midna. Somehow, it had crossed between worlds, just to show Link that Midna had cared, always cared, and missed him now. Missed him enough to cry for him.

And that broke his heart even more than the unspoken confessions, the broken mirror, or the final look she had given him. Now they were both miserable, and Link knew that he was the cause of her sorrow. With a great sniff, Link took out his remaining empty bottle, and quickly caught her tear in it. To remind himself of things lost. And maybe to console a bit of his mind that at least she cared for him, too.

_I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?_

The twilight hour was finally over; the light had left the land. Shadows ruled now, but Link was still missing his.

-.-.-

Ending Note: Ooh, look at all the sentences with double meanings! See if you can catch them all.


End file.
